memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Counselor
Counselor und Counsellor Was machen wir mit dem Counselor. In englischen Wörterbüchern wird er mit zwei "l" geschrieben. Aber in der MA/en wird er nur mit einem "l" geschrieben. Ist das amerikanisches Englisch? Mir fiel das jetzt bei Nemesis auf, dort wurde im Abspann "Counsellor" wie im Wörterbuch geschrieben und auch in den Untertiteln. --Kempec 19:07, 12. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Beide Schreibweisen sind formell ok. In den scripts der TNG wurde immer Counselor verwendet, daher auch in der MA/en. Das nächste mal bitte nicht verschieben, sondern erst fragen. --84.131.31.92 20:23, 12. Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Angemeldete Archivisten haben im Gegensatz zu solchen ohne eigenen Account das Recht solche Änderungen vorzunehmen. Also bitte tadele niemanden für etwas, wozu du nicht einmal die Berechtigung hast. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] ::Hatte ich schon verschoben, bevor es mir auffiel.--Kempec 20:30, 12. Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Councellor ist eine typische Europäisch-Englische Buchstabenverdopplung, inzwischen habe ich mich auch an Counselor gewöhnt (auch wenn ich gerade beim Schreiben wieder mit doppel l getipp habe), müssen wir diskutieren, ob wir hier das in Deutschland gültige Englisch verwenden wollen, oder das Englisch aus der US-Fernsehversion. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:32, 13. Jun 2005 (UTC) Man könnte vielleicht auch einfach einen Redirect lassen und es können beide Schreibweisen verwendet werden. Das wäre doch recht einfach und auch nicht falsch. --Kempec 11:09, 13. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Wenn man danach ginge, wieviele Artikel auf welche Form zeigen, dann müßte "Counsellor" der Redirect sein. --Memory 13:55, 13. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::::Ich bin für die reguläre Schweibweise mit einem L und dem Redirect von Counsellor auf Counselor. -- Florian - ✍ talk 14:46, 14. Jun 2005 (UTC) Befugnis Zitat:"Des weiteren ist ein Counselor dazu befugt unter Nennung und Begründung von Argumenten andere, auch Ranghöhere Offiziere von ihren Dienst vorübergehend zu befreien." Ich würde gerne eine Referenz dafür haben.--84.137.76.68 19:10, 26. Dez 2006 (UTC) Kleidung Der Counselor eines Schiffes besitzt im allgemeinen einen weiteren Freiheitsgrad bei der Wahl der Kleidung, so ist es auch nicht nötig eine reguläre Uniform zu tragen. Zum Beispiel trug Counselor Deanna Troi von der USS Enterprise-D bis zur vorübergehenden Kommandoübernahme durch Edward Jellico ein Kleid oder Einteiler. Wurde das wirklich so gesagt? Mir ist klar, dass Troi erst mit der Anweisung von Jellico, im Dienst eine Standarduniform zu tragen, ihre Kleiderwahl dahingehend eingeschränkt hat, aber der Grund warum sie vorher keine solche trug, wurde doch gar nicht genannt, könnte also genau so gut sein, dass Picard da nicht so großen Wert drauf gelegt hat. --Egeria 15:58, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ezri Dax ist doch auch Counselor. sie hatte immer eine normale uniform an oder?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:07, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Stimmt, ich würde das erst mal rausnehmen wollen, wenn keiner eine explizite Quelle angeben kann--Bravomike 16:23, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Koch der Enterprise Zur Frage, ob Troi mit Bezug auf den Enterprise-Koch oder allgemein über Schiffsköche spricht, also das hier. Die englische Dialogzeile lautet: Well, Starfleet ships didn't have counsellors in those days, but the Chef on the first Enterprise came pretty close. I read almost everybody confided in him. Deutsch dann: Nun, Sternenflottenschiffe hatten damals noch keinen Counselor, aber der Koch auf der ersten Enteprise kam dem recht nahe. Fast jeder hat sich ihm anvertraut, habe ich gelesen. Beides sagt für mich dasselbe aus: entweder, der Koch der Enterprise – genau der eine! – war der Counselor für die gesamte Sternenflotte, oder es gab keine Counselors, und auf der Enteprise – und nur genau da! – hat man sich dem Koch anvertraut.--Bravomike 12:59, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Klingt für mich so, dass es zu dieser Zeit keine festen Counselor gab, aber explizit der Koch der Enterprise ob gewollt oder ungewollt eine Rolle eingenommen hat, die der eines Counselors sehr nahe kommt. Sie erwähnt ja gerade die erste Entperise, was eben ein bestimmtes Schiff meint. Da der Koch aber nur auf der Enterprise tätig war. Gut, wir wissen weder dass er dauerhaft dort war, noch, dass er auf einem anderen Schiff diente, jedoch schien es durchgängig dieselbe Person zu sein. --D47h0r Talk 13:04, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich hab jetzt nochmal schnell reingeschaut, Troi hat sich hier wirklich auf die alte Enterprise bezogen, habs auch schon wieder rückgängig gemacht. --Klossi 13:08, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Danke.--Bravomike 13:11, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC)